The Call
by WriterLiz88
Summary: How Kurt, Rachel, and Santana find out about Finn's death. Please read and review! **UPDATED- CH.2!** Haven't gotten many reviews. Are people still interested in reading?
1. Chapter 1

It had just been a normal day for Kurt Hummel, who had finished a long day at the diner and eagerly changed into some more comfortable clothes as he sat at the kitchen table, joining Rachel. Santana was out with Dani, and wouldn't be home till a bit later. The two were enjoying some light conversation when Kurt's phone rang. "Oh, it's my Dad," he said, answering it.

"Hey Dad!" Kurt said. "Long time no talk," he joked.

Burt's voice sounded distant and far away. "Kurt, are you sitting down?"

Kurt's eyes darted to Rachel. "I am, what's going on?"

"Is Rachel with you?" Burt asked.

"She is," Kurt said, starting to get worried. "Why, Dad? What's up?"

"Kurt, can you put me on speakerphone? There's something that I need to tell both of you."

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other, puzzled, as Kurt mouthed "speakerphone" to her. She nodded.

"Okay, Dad, you're on speakerphone. Can you tell us what's going on please? You sound horrible."

Burt cleared his throat. "There was an accident, you two."

Kurt felt himself starting to shake, as he and Rachel grabbed eachother's hands.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked.

There was a pause, as Burt struggled to contain himself. "It's Finn."

Rachel covered her mouth in shock, as Kurt said, "But that's not possible- I just talked to him last night. What happened? When did it happen? Is he okay?"

"Buddy, Finn was driving and making a left turn when another car was speeding towards him. It was an instant collision. He.. he didn't make it." Burt said, choked up. "It happened this morning."

Kurt looked wide-eyed at Rachel, who was already starting to tear up. He kept hold of her hand and squeezed it. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. His brother couldn't be gone.

"Are you sure it was him though, Dad? There are lots of cars like him on the road."

"Carol and I went to identify the body, Kurt. It was Finn. The police said it happened so fast, there was no pain."

Goosebumps ran all over Kurt's body. "Oh, God," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Dad, I'll be on the plane tomorrow to Lima. Please give Carol a hug from me. I love you."

"Love you too, Kurt," Burt said, hanging up the phone. "Text me tomorrow when you get to the airport."

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, as Kurt hung up the phone. Both stood up from the kitchen table and immediately went into each other's arms. Rachel was crying, but Kurt was just empty.

Kurt rocked Rachel back and forth, wordlessly. Although Finn and Rachel had broken up months ago, there was a love there that Rachel thought would last forever.

An hour had passed and Rachel was curled up in a blanket, drinking tea. Santana hadn't arrived yet. Kurt hated to break up the first date between Santana and Dani, but there was no other option. He dialed her number.

"Santana? You need to come home, right now. There's something important I need to tell you."

"Hummel, what's so important that you needed to ruin my date?" Santana asked, as she entered their loft. She stopped, as she looked at the two, still sitting at the table. "What's wrong? Kurt, why are you so white? And Rachel, what's with the tears?"

"Sit down please, Sanatana," Kurt said calmly, numbly, as he pulled out a chair for her.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, as she looked at Rachel.

"My dad phoned me an hour ago," Kurt said. "Finn was in a car accident this morning."

"He's okay though, right?" Santana asked. "I mean, Finn's a tough as a rock. He can survive anything."

Rachel let out a sob, as Kurt answered quietly, "He died on impact."

Santana shuddered as she put her forehead on the table, tears starting to flow. Kurt and Rachel came around the table to hug her, as all three sat there for what seemed like forever, holding each other.

Night approached quickly, as each were preoccupied with their own thoughts. Rachel, who hadn't really stopped crying, announced she was going to bed.

"Are you okay to be by yourself?" Kurt asked. Rachel kissed his cheek. "I need to be by myself," she said. "I love you two."

Santana went over to give her a long hug. "We love you, too. Call us if you need anything."

Rachel nodded and shut the door. The other two roommates sat quietly on the couch.

"I haven't cried yet," Kurt said. "It's been six hours since I've found out my brother died and I not a single tear. Isn't that messed up?"

"I think everyone grieves in a different way, Kurt," Santana said. "Right now, I'm just feeling so angry."

Kurt looked at her. "Angry?"

"I was such a bitch to him, Kurt. Not all the time- and luckily not lately- but I was so rude to him. I even slapped him."

Kurt let out a smile. "I remember," he said.

"Anyways," Santana said. "I'm angry at myself, that I wasn't nicer. And I'm angry at him for leaving."

With those words, a lump was formed in Kurt's throat. Finn had left, and he wasn't ever going to come back. Santana looked at him sideways. "Oh, Kurt-"

Kurt shook his head and tried to will the tears away, but they fell rapidly and without warning. The thought of life without Finn- if it was this hard after a few hours, what was the rest of his life going to be like?"

Santana moved closer to him, with his head on her shoulder. "Let it out, it's okay."

With his friend by his side, Kurt cried.


	2. Going Home

The next morning, Kurt packed his bags. Rachel was still in her room, but Santana saw him off.

"Call me when you get to Lima," she said.

"I will," Kurt replied. "Thanks for everything, San. Love you."

"I love you, too," Santana replied, hugging him tight. "I'll keep an eye out on our girl."

Kurt managed a small smile as he left the apartment. "I'll text you when I get home."

The trip to Lima wasn't very long, but all Kurt could do was stare out the window. Reading a magazine was out of the question, and everything else- even eating- seemed futile. As the plane landed on the tarmac, Kurt took a deep breath. Getting through the next few days was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He saw both his father and step-mother as he went down the hallway, and immediately collapsed into their arms. They held each other for a long while, and then Carole stepped back to take a look at Kurt, wiping her eyes.

"Kurt honey, have you eaten?"

He shrugged. "No appetite," he murmured. "Do I look that bad?" he joked. Carole managed a little smile. "Come on honey, let's get you home."

He opened the door to the house half an hour later, expecting to see a bouncing Finn come down the steps and hug him. How much Kurt wished to feel safe in his big arms again. He swallowed.

"I'm just going to put my stuff away in my room," Kurt said.

"I'm just going to put on some tea," Carole said. "Do you want any?"

Kurt nodded. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

How strong Carole was, Kurt thought to himself. He put his suitcase on the floor and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his phone, fighting the urge to call Rachel. Instead, he texted Mercedes.

"Cedes, I'm home. Can I please come over tonight? Love, Kurt."

A minute later, he got a response. "Absolutely. Love you."

Burt was by the stove preparing the tea and Carole was sitting down at the table. Kurt went behind her to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He sat across from her and took her hand.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Just going hour by hour, minute by minute," Carole said, her lips trembling. "Some minutes are harder than others."

Burt joined them with steaming mugs, and a sandwich for Kurt.

"Eat," he said, with a pointed look at Kurt.

"I know the feeling," Kurt said. "Right now it feels like I'm feeling so much, I'm not feeling anything at all."

"He was such a good kid," Burt said. "I can't even remember what I said to him last."

Kurt hesitated. "Do you need help planning anything?" he asked.

Burt and Carole exchanged a glance, and Burt shook his head. "No, Kurt. You're still just a kid. The last thing you need is to be planning your brother's funeral. Just being here is enough."

"Do you mind if I go visit Mercedes? I'll be back tonight, but-"

Carole nodded. "Of course we don't mind. By the way, your fiance has phoned us lots. Have you not phoned him at all?"

Kurt nodded. "I texted him yesterday and told him I was coming. I'll see him tomorrow. I love Blaine, but right now, Merecedes is the only one I want to hold right now."

"Give her my love," Burt said. "I will," Kurt said.

"Get her Mom to cook you some dinner. You need some fattening up," Carole chided, and sighed as Kurt went out the door. Burt took her hands and kissed them. "Oh, boy," Carole said, emotions welling up on her again.

The walk to Mercedes' house was a comforting and familiar one to Kurt, and although it was chilly, Kurt couldn't help but enjoy the cool and crisp air.

He knocked on Mercedes' door. "Baby," she greeted him, pulling him into a warm embrace. Kurt let himself sag into Mercedes body, taking comfort in one of his oldest friends.

"How are you?" he asked Mercedes.

"Taking it day by day," Mercedes said. "Same with you, I guess?"

Kurt nodded. "That's all we can do."

"Baby, you need to eat," Mercedes announced. "Mama's just made dinner and she's insisted you join us."

Kurt enjoyed the loud family atmosphere of Mercedes' house- it was really like his second family. He even managed to eat a little bit, for the sake of Mercedes mom. However, Kurt was glad when dinner was over, the dishes were done, and he and his old friend could just sit on the couch and put on a movie.

"When I went home, I thought Finn was going to greet me at the door." Kurt admitted.

Mercedes slipped her arm through his shoulder. "How is Rachel doing?"

"Upset," Kurt said. "Santana's taking good care of her. You should see Santana now, Cedes. She's kind of a softie."

Mercedes smiled. "I wish we were all together again," she said. "I miss everyone."

"Well, Finn's memorial will be soon, I think." Kurt said, wincing at the sound of those words. "I hope everyone can come."

"I'm sure they will," Mercedes replied. "No-one will miss our Finn's memorial. Everyone loved him."

"I know," Kurt said. "Why do the people we love have to leave us?"

Mercedes shrugged, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. He snuggled up to her. "I don't know, baby. I just don't know."


End file.
